User blog:Random-storykeeper/Video Gaming: the EPIC fail
This is meant to be a post with two completely unrelated things, but the title pertaining to the first. ---- Last week, I went to a friend's birthday party and she happened to have a Wii. Knowing me, I had an...odd history with video game consoles. When playing the baseball in Wii sports back when I was younger, for example, I knocked down a Christmas tree...ornament. (No, I wasn't THAT clumsy.) The only game I was particularly good at was the one that involved catching fish. I love and hate them to my guts . So getting back to last week, the first game played amidst the movies and Storm Hawks marathons we endured that night xD, was...I can't even remember the title :S. It reminded me of Enemy 585, but I think that's because it was extremely Mario related. You had to go through all these kingdoms to save the Princess from the turtle dinosaur, (Pardon my misunderstanding, if any.) whose name was Bowser. Or Bronser. Or something like that. There was a bunch of jumping, avoiding little mushroom and turtle creatures (I think one's called goombas) and of course, navigating through the map to reach the boss' castle. Well, after we stopped playing that, skipping the episodes of Storm Hawks and other unmentioned things in between these times, my friend suggested playing Super Smash Bros. Or Brawl? Anyway, it's the one with all the characters like Pikachu, Kirby and Mario getting into a big fight. I played it twice maybe, back at friends' places with their video game consoles and loved it because I could randomly press buttons. AND...you get to choose random characters! I love choosing the ones I don't know, like Ganondorf for instance, whom I mixed up with Gandalf from Lord of the Rings which another of my friends (Willowbranch1995) always loves to watch. Oddly, pressing random buttons really helped me to win the game when I was playing Ganondorf. xD. Oh well. Don't know if any of you folks play video games or not. ---- Secondly, which you will see is quite unrelated to Mario and Wii stuff whatsoever, is the plan to bring forth a new top ten list and feature it on the main page! This time, it's going to be games with the worst glitches. You know...like a Nitrome game you can really note glitches in. For me, it would be Power Up because: *When connecting a circuit, sometimes the stupid robot doesn't power up! *The wisps of smoke prevent pieces from being moved out of their original position. It's like there's this random barrier in midair and the piece can't be moved to where you want it to be! *Pieces fall off the screen in the last level. *Pieces go spinning wildly in midair when you click to drag them in the last level. *Magnetic blocks might move everywhere when you click on them. Of course, these glitches may not necessarily be Nitrome's own fault, and perhaps the fault of my old internet browser, or something similar. Hopefully you see the point. Now off I got to feature it! =D Random-Story 23:26, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts